<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You Sure He's Sleeping? by deadphool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174562">Are You Sure He's Sleeping?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadphool/pseuds/deadphool'>deadphool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadphool/pseuds/deadphool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy overhears conversations and contemplates what they mean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You Sure He's Sleeping?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>ARE THEY LYING?</strong></em> The things people are whispering about. He can hear them when they think he’s asleep. Little do they know, he does that sometimes so that he doesn’t have to deal with them. The mask: it helps the illusion. Sometimes even if his eyes are open, they can’t tell. HE lays there, listening to the accusations and can’t believe he would ever. Billy believed he was injured in war. When he woke up alone, he thought the worst of his friends, but he was tied to the bed. <em><strong>WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?</strong></em> The more he absorbed, the more he understood.</p>
<p>He was awake when she walked in, but his eyes weren’t open yet. The sound and smell of an open bottle were the first things he noticed. The vehement hatred spilling out of her mouth, Billy could feel it. He couldn’t believe it, but he must have done it. <em>He betrayed her.</em> Whoever she was, maybe she cared about him at one point, even loved him, but he must have ruined it.</p>
<p><em><strong>HOW MANY YEARS DID HE LOSE?</strong></em> What happened to his face? There were so many questions he had, but no one wanted to straight up tell him. It seemed like no one really even knew the answer to that riddle. He needed to get out of here and find someone else that did know. If they wouldn’t tell him the truth, he’d just have to force them to because no matter how hard he tries, he just <strike>can’t</strike> remember.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I'm terrible at summaries and titles, so thanks if you stopped by! &gt;:D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>